Talk:Chernov
I can't believe we have no pics of this guy. 02:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) don't worry I took a screenshot of him and put it on here :Cod1 15:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) not shooting the wounded Wehrmacht soldiers wouldn't be pacifist rather, economist. why waste ammo on incapacitated enemies that will soon die anyway? Euthinesia would be mercy. Agent Tasmania 10:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) In the quotes section at the bottom of the page it doesn't say what Chernov says when Dimitri is merciless, instead it says the same thing twice. Patzilla777 19:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Dead. Can we just write the article based on the fact that he does die? Treyarch meant for him to die, to show the brutality of war. Just because there is a developer oversight, does not mean he is still alive. So i would like go through the article, and remove the stuff claiming there is a chance of him still being alive. I agree and one more thing. Finally someone puts something about Chernov on his page not Reznov or Nikolai.Sniperteam82308 20:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :No. To both of you. Either you give a source or it did not happen. Keep it at WIA. He's still moving after he's burned. Not a dev oversight. Yüri Kaslov 20:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, then may we change all the Dead status to Wounded? I would just like to keep it at one thing. We don't need another Ghost and Gaz thing. :Fine. :JSYK there's a difference between Chernov and Gaz/Ghost. It's not a cinematic scene where it was for dramatic effect. You can go up to him and see him writhing around on the ground. 20:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Very well, if no one else has a problem with it, i will change the article to make him WIA, not KIA. I agree with WIA, you don't really know. He should be dead by the time the war is over, but who knows he will appear again, even if in very bad shape. It's hard to believe that all who though they were going to return to Russia as heroes become all KIA at the very frickin end :P BigPD7 22:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Me and a lot of other people assume him to be alive. He did not die, his animation did not show it. He was very much alive, though burned badly. The CoD games usually show a kill. Unless we specifically see a death, we cannot assume he is dead, especially considering the games always have sequels. Who knows if some elements of his story or even Chernov will appear in Black Ops II. SpeedStarTMQ 15:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :If we go by what animations show, Ghost wasn't set on fire either. Devs cut corners all the time, and the scene is written with him being killed. 15:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :But how is it written with him being killed? Is there some script I'm missing or something? The point with Ghost is, it was always meant to be ambiguous as to whether he was truly dead- even after MW2 one of the staff confirmed that Ghost "isn't exactly dead". You can't just compare every other character and scenario. We didn't see Chernov die. He was moving. Although it is likely he is dead, we cannot assume. Therefore we cannot verify this until proven otherwise. Pople can survive burns, especially in video games. Call of Duty lends itself the power to jump the shark now and then and do extraordinary things which are just within the boundaries of real life. SpeedStarTMQ 15:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::"it was always meant to be ambiguous as to whether he was truly dead" ::Yes, because being shot three times in the chest and set on fire is totally survivable. And did you honestly expect everyone to just leave someone behind with no attempt to summon aid if they're not dead? 16:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chernov's Diary Does Reznov read Chernov's Diary? DMK961 19:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) policy i think takeing pows is a great idea so after the war relations between both nations will be higher. posted by Nohi : And your point is??.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : my point family with husdands fathers sons at war may see them and think us thank you for not killing himric!(Nohi 20:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) Diary Entries How do you get the 'He is indeed a hero' entry? I spared the two Germans at the beginning of 'Their Land, Their Blood' and mercy-killed the three Germans during 'Eviction', yet I always get the 'at times, I have seen him show mercy, but at others I viewed complete brutality' entry. Am I missing something here? 02:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous :To get the "true hero" entry, you must avoid every single merciless event in the campaign. These include: #Reznov ordering you to throw the Molotovs ("Let them burn in their posts!") in Their Land, Their Blood. #Killing the survivors in Ring of Steel. #Throwing a Molotov after Reznov orders you to in Eviction. #Killing the wounded Germans after the tank blast in the same level. Hope this helps! Sgt. S.S. 21:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Who Chernov is I believe Chernov is Nikolai Belinski of Zombies.It is possible.- 20:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not. SpeedStarTMQ 15:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chernov IS dead Do we have any proof he survives? other than a looped animation because they couldnt be bothered to put in a death one and waste time? its pretty safe to say if your that burnt, you are dead. Put it as a trivia point but until we actaully have someone with eviduence to say he is MIA, WIA, KIA or alive, we must go on what the game is intended to show, him being burnt and the fact that Resnov and Petrenko take the diary off him and pointlessly leave him behind if he would have survived, its safe to say he is presumed dead. Putting it as WIA is speculation on an "but what if/he could have" point which i am afraid isn't enough Nism100 19:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You also have to take into consideration that neither Reznov nor Petrenko are medics or have anything to help him etc. The fact that he never dies in actual gameplay suggests he may be dead, but since we don't see him die, he is never mentioned to have died, and his dead body is never shown, his status is unknown, not KIA/WIA. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 23:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because third degree or worse burns to that much of the body is totally survivable. 23:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) He IS dead, end of If you play the game how it is intended and dont wait for ages, it is shown as if he dies. That is how we were made to see it. Its like nocliping to see Gaz get shot in a slightly inacurate shot to the head. He still obviously dies. In the same way, this doesnt have a death animation because it was most likely overlooked but being burnt that much isnt survivable and he clearly would die from it. If you look at it in the light of waiting there to see if he dies is canon, then why dont we see medics come along and treat him too? surely if standing there is a canon source, why dont we see the supposed help come from him if we wait? contradicting yourselves there people. Nism100 16:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Compromise How about we compromise on the debate and go with "Presumed KIA"? That would be the best solution since many people can't accept either his dead or not. -Anonymous